Trusting, Desire, Starting to Love
by WickedWitchofthe West08
Summary: Atfer losing her love Roberto Marquez, Mimi's parents move her to NYC where her sister April and her bestfriend Angel live. But when she arrives evrything will change. But will it be for the better or the worse? Will Mimi figure out how to love again? Will her bff Angel and new Bohemian friends except Mimi after they find out she has AIDS? read and find out. Plz review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mimi. Come on sweetheart, its time to go."

"But mom I don't want to go. I mean its been only two weeks since Roberto's murder. I'm not ready to leave." Mimi explained to her mother.

"Mimi," her mother started in a stern voice. "Now you listen to me young lady. Roberto was not murdered. He committed suicide."

"But mom…"

"Stop it Mimi. I mean it. You need to wake up and realize the truth and face the facts. Roberto committed suicide. He was not murdered. And my god Mimi its about time that you came to grips with it." Mimi's mother said spelling out what she wanted to drill in to Mimi's head.

"But…"

"Mimi Elizabeth Montenegro stop it this instance. Now I don't want to hear another word about this. Now get your stuff and lets go." Mrs. Montenegro ordered in a stern voice.

"Yes mother." Mimi grabbed her leopard printed long coat, her purse, and a closed jar that contained Roberto Marquez's ashes, and then followed her mother out of her home with tears in eyes.


	2. 1: Mimi Marquez- I Should Tell You

**Chapter 1: Mimi Marquez- I Should Tell You**

"Omg. Tom she's almost here. I can't believe it. My Mimi is going to be going to school with me again. I'm so excited." The drag queen said with excitement as she danced around her boyfriend.

"Angel, baby, you need to calm down. You don't want to scare her now do you?" Tom Collins asked as he put his hands on Angel's shoulders trying to keep her still.

"Baby, I won't scare her. She's use to me, or should be. I mean it's only been what? I think about a year since we last saw each other. One whole year since I saw my Meems. God I can't wait to see her!" Angel said with a big smile as she started dancing around Collins again. "And besides honey, Mimi's worst then I am any way."

"Who's worst then you Angel?"

"Markey you're here!" Angel beamed as she ran over and gave Mark a big hug.

"It's good to see you to Angel. Um… Angel I need air." Mark said.

"Oh sorry chico." Angel said as she let go of Mark then turned her attention to the parking lot with anticipation in her eyes and body language.

"Did I miss something?" Mark asked Collins in confusion.

"Angie's just excited that her best friend. You know the one that she always gets letters from. Yeah well apparently she's gonna be here today for her first day of school. And luckily for her, she has a class with all of us." Collins explained.

"Oh." Mark said with understanding.

Just then a black 1987 mustang pulled up. And once it stopped out came a beautiful Latina. She wore black tight pants; black knee high boots, a tight red 'v' neck shirt, and a long leopard print coat. She had long brown curly hair that fell down to her mid back.

"She's here!" Angel yelled with excitement as she jumped up and down.

"What's with Angel?" Asked a voice from behind Mark and Collins.

"Oh, hey Rog." Mark greeted.

"Hey Cohen. Now what's with Angel?"

"Oh she's just happy that her best friend is finally here." Collins explained.

As the Latina turned around Roger suddenly felt his heart start to speed up. "MIMI!" Angel yelled as she ran to the Latina known as Mimi.

"ANGEL!" Mimi screamed with excitement as she began to run towards Angel. When they reached each other they collided into a strong hug.

"I can't believe that you're finally here." Angel said with tears coming to her eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Ang." Mimi said with tears coming to her eyes as well.

"Come I want you to meet everyone." As Angel led Mimi to the gang they never let go of each other. They walked hip to hip. "Mimi I would like you to meet my boyfriend Tome Collins. Honey this is my sister Mimi."

"You can call me Collins." Collins said as he extended his hand towards Mimi.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Angel's told me so much about you."

"And this is Mark Cohen."

"It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Mimi that Angel always talks about." Mark said as he shook Mimi's hand.

"Thanks I think." Mimi said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And this is Roger Davis." Angel introduced.

Mimi stared at the rocker known as Roger. His bleach blond hair was short sticking up just a little bit. Mimi felt her heart leap from her chest to her throat. 'Mimi get a hold of yourself.' She ordered to herself. 'You shouldn't be feeling like this with a guy you just met. And especially not after Roberto was killed. What's going on with me?' Mimi asked herself.

"It's an honor to meet you Mimi…"

"Marquez." Mimi said as she tore her eyes away from Roger and onto Angel. Both of whom saw that Mimi's eyes were now filled with pain.

"Mimi, chica? Did something happen between you and Roberto after I left?" Angel asked with a confused and concerned look on her face. All Mimi did was nod her head yes. In a flash Angel was once again at Mimi's side embracing her for comfort. "What is it chica? What happened?" Angel asked.

"He was murdered." Mimi said through tears.

"What?" Angel asked as she looked to Collins, Mark, and Roger with tears now coming to her eyes.

"What happened Mimi?" Mark asked in a concerned voice.

"He was found two weeks ago in his room with a knife in his gut. He bleed out. I found him." Mimi said through tears.

"Oh chica." Angel said in disbelief.

"No one would believe me when I told them that he didn't commit suicide but that he was murdered. You see the night before I found him he proposed to me. We were going to get married. But again no one will believe me." Mimi explained through sobs of pain and loss.

"What? Why would they think that he would commit suicide? I mean Roberto would never do that. He would never leave you." Angel said as she too started to cry tears for her lost friend.

I know but no one will believe me." Mimi sobbed. She then pulled out of Angel's embrace then asked, "I was hoping that you would know where April is. I mean I could really use both you and her for comfort right now."

Angel looked up and over Mimi's head over to Roger, her eyes pleading him for help.

"Angel?" Mimi then looked over to whom Angel was looking at… "Roger?" His eyes now full of pain, betrayal, and lost. Mimi then looked back to Angel. "Did something happen to April? Angel?" Mimi turned to the others for answers. "Anyone? Please someone tell me what happened to my sister!?" Mimi begged through tears.

Roger took a deep breath and walked up to Mimi. Angel seeing this moved closer to Collins who put his arms around her for comfort.

Mimi stared at Roger pleading him to tell her what happened to her sister. "Mimi." He said with sadness and pain in his voice. "April…she…" he then took another deep breath and placed his hands on Mimi's shoulders for comfort. "Mimi, April killed herself about a year ago." Roger finally got out.

"W…what? No, please…. NO!?" Mimi sobbed as she broke down into tears. Roger pulled her into his chest, embracing her as she cried into his shirt. Her tears tearing at his heart.

"Mimi, chica. Do you want to just skip school today and just start tomorrow?" Angel asked.

Mimi just nodded his head yes, never leaving Roger's comforting embrace. "Come on. We can take you to see her if you would like." Mark suggested.

Again all Mimi did was nod her head yes. Roger then let go of Mimi only to pick her up into his arms bridal style. Then all five of got into Collins's car. Mimi sitting on Roger's lap still crying. And they drove to the cemetery where April was buried.

Once there Roger carried Mimi to April's grave, then walked away her some space.

"April. Hey big sis. I would have come sooner if I'd have known." Mimi sobbed. "April how could you do this to me? I mean I've lost Roberto and now I find out that I've lost you too. Why?" Mimi asked as she broke down into tears.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Angel looked up when she saw Mimi walking towards them. "You okay chica?" Angel asked giving her a comforting hug.

"I will be in time." Mimi said. 'Beep Beep' "That must be my mother calling I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything Mimi walked away only to bump into…. "Oh my God. Roger I'm so sorry."

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I will be. Um… will you excuse me?" Mimi then began to walk away.

"Um Mimi." Roger touched her shoulder lightly. "You dropped this."

Mimi turned around and panic came to her eyes when she saw what Roger was holding in his hands… her AZT bottle. "Please don't tell anyone." Mimi begged him with pleading eyes.

"Mimi it's okay." Roger assured her. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of AZT.

"You?" Mimi asked in shock and disbelief.

"Me." Roger said as he nodded his head.

"April?"

"Yeah. That's why she killed herself."

Mimi popped and AZT pill into her mouth and then swallowed. "How?" she asked. "I mean how'd you two get it?"

"Drugs. What about you?"

"Same. I've been clean for about six months now."

"About nine months for me." Roger confided. "You know Mimi, you can tell Angel, Collins, and Mark. They won't judge you."

"Do they know about you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you help me tell them? I mean I know I just met you and all but…"

"Mimi it's okay." Roger smiled as he pulled her into and embrace.

"Thank you Roger. You know you remind me so much of Roberto." Mimi said as she returned Roger's embrace.

"I hope that, that's a good thing."

"It is." Mimi laughed.

'Beep Beep.'

"My turn." Roger said making Mimi laugh a little bit more as Roger took his AZT.


	3. 2: Mimi's Actual Reality

**Chapter 2: Mimi's Actual Reality**

*Five hours later at Angel and Collins's Apartment*

"You ok Mimi chica?" Angel asked as she handed Mimi a cup of water.

"I will be Ang." Mimi replied as she took the cup of water that Angel was handing her. After Mimi took a swig of water she placed it on the coffee table in front of her, then turned to Roger for guidance.

"It's ok." He whispered in an encouraging voice to Mimi. Letting her know that it's ok to tell Angel and her new acquaintances the dark truth about her.

"Um… actually I need to tell you all something." Mimi finally said as she uncouncusly moved closer to Roger for comfort and strength.

"What is it Mimi?" Collins asked as he looked from Roger to Mimi, wondering what was going on.

Well…" Mimi started to say when 'Ding Dong'

"Hold that thought Meems." Angel said as she got up from her seat and went to open the door.

"I'm here!" Announced as new voice.

"Maureen? What are you doing here?" Mark asked through clenched teeth.

"Your still not mad at me, are you Markey?" Maureen asked with a pout.

Mimi turned to Roger who was now right next to her and asked, "Whose she?"

"Maureen Johnson. She and Mark use to go out for about three or was it four years?" Roger questioned himself as he tried to remember how long it was that Maureen and Mark had gone out. "Anyway, three days ago she broke up with him because she had fallen in love with someone else." Roger explained with a smile on his face.

"Who?" Mimi asked now curious.

Before Roger could answer Maureen said to everyone, "Oh I want you all to meet my girlfriend." Just then an African American young women came in. She had short curly hair that was about two inches above her shoulders, she wore a black and white trench coat, a red 'v' top, and black pants. **(A/N: what Tracie Thoma wore in 'The Tango Maureen' in "RENT: The Final Performance- filmed live on Broadway")** "Everyone I would like you all to meet…."

"Joanne? Is that really you?" Mimi asked as she stood up from her seat next to Roger with shock and surprise written all over her face and in her eyes.

"Mimi? Oh my God!" Joanne asked with the same reaction. Both Joanne and Mimi ran to each other colliding into a hug. "I can't believe you're here. How have you been girl? I mean dealing with everything that is?"

"Okay. I mean as okay as can be expected. What about you? How have you been? Last time I saw you was when you visited me when I was in France." Mimi asked with a great big smile on her face.

"Same. I still can't believe that you're here. I've missed you soooo much." Joanne said still hugging Mimi.

"Me too. I'm so happy that you're here. Oh hey have you been practicing the tango?" Mimi asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Maybe." Joanne replied with the same mischievous smile starting to show.

Right before the two could start to tango Maureen asked with a whine and jealous tone, "Pookey, do you know her?"

"Yeah Honey Bear. Mimi here is… well as you already heard the one that taught me how to tango." Joanne replied as she and Mimi began to dance a sexy tango. Leaving everyone in the room in shock, amazement, and jealousy.

"Ha-ha, Joanne you haven't lost your touch." Mimi laughed out loud. All everyone else could do was watch the two girls laughing and tangoing.

"Beep Beep." Rang a beeper.

"Hey Rog take you AZT." Mark instructed.

Roger looked down at his beeper and said, "My beeper didn't go off." Roger then looked up from his beeper and quickly turned to Mimi who was now frozen where she stood.

"If it wasn't yours then whose?" Angel asked.

"Mimi are you ok?" Joanne asked with concern.

"I….it's mine." Mimi answered with sadness as she popped an AZT into her mouth and swallowed.

"YOUR'S?!" Angel asked in both shock and dissapointmet. "YOU HAVE AIDS?!"

"Angel calm down." Roger said as he started to get up to go over to Mimi.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS ROGER." Angel ordered in anger.

"Ang please…" Mimi begged.

"NO. MIMI HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" Angel yelled in both anger and hurt.

"Angel I…i…I just couldn't okay. I mean it took me how long before I told you Joanne?"

"Um… it was two weeks after we met when you finally told me." Joanne answered ribbing Mimi's back for comfort.

'Thank God Joanne is over there with Mimi.' Roger thought to himself for he hadn't moved from where he stood after Angel had snapped at him.

"YOU TOLD HER TWO WEEKS AFTER YOU MET HER? YET YOU'VE KNOWN ME YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND YOU WAIT TILL NOW TO TELL ME!?"

"Angel I was about to tell you when um… Joanne and her girlfriend…"

"Maureen." Joanne said.

"Thanks." Mimi said to Joanne now turning her attenetion back to Angel. "I was about to tell you right before Joanne and Maureen came in. I've had it for about a year and nine months now. Both me and Roberto caught it while we did smack after you left us." Mimi said tears beginning to once again fall from her eyes.

"WHAT!?" everyone except Joanne and Mimi said in shock.

"You've had it for how long?" Roger asked, still not believing his ears.

"A year and nine months."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?" Angel asked in now even more anger.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Mimi screamed in now anger. "GOD ANGEL! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT BOTH YOU AND APRIL LEFT ME. YOU BOTH LEFT ME ALONE WITH MY GOD DAMN MOTHER AND MY FUCKEN SLUTY NOT TO MENTION LIEING COUCIN. YOU BOTH LEFT ME!" Mimi yelled. "YOU BOTH LEFT ME IN HELL AND THEN APRIL DOESN'T WRITE ME BACK AFTER ALL THE LETTERS THAT I SENT HER. AND WHEN YOU…" Mimi yelled as she pointed to Angel with an accusing look on her face. "YOU WROTE TO ME ABOUT ALL THE FUN YOU'VE BEEN HAVING." Mimi then gestured to everyone that was in the room and to the apartment itself. "AND ALL THE FRIENDS AND HELL JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING GOOD THAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR GOD DAMN PERFECT MOTHER FUCKEN LIFE. NEVER HAD YOU ONCE ASKED ME HOW MY MOTHER WAS TREATING ME, OR WHAT BULLSHIT ALLISON WAS PUTTING ME THROUGH. NO YOU ONLY ASKED HOW ROBERTO WAS AND HOW SCHOOL WAS GOING."

"Meems." Angel said calm now with tears falling from her face. "I… I didn't…"

"BULL SHIT ANGEL! THAT'S JUST BULL SHIT. YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WAS GOING ON. BOTH YOU AND APRIL KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME ONCE YOU BOTH LEFT. FOR I MEAN IT WAS THE TWO OF YOU AND ROBERTO WHO MADE ME KEEP ON LIVING." Mimi then looked to Joanne and added, "JOANNE TOO." Mimi then began to cry, her body shaking uncontrollably. "AFTER YOU TWO LEFT I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF, BUT I COULDN'T FOR I COULDN'T LEAVE ROBERTO ALONE WITH THAT SLUT OF A COUSIN. BUT HEY NOW HE'S GONE. YOU ANGEL HAVE THIS PERFECT FAMILY AND A PERFECT FUCKEN LIFE THAT YOUR LIVING." Mimi then turned to Joanne with loss in her eyes. "AND YOU JOANNE. YOU NOW HAVE MAUREEN AND YOUR PERFECT FUCKEN PARENTS THAT I WISH THAT I HAD. YOU ALL," Mimi gestured to everyone. "ARE LIVING THE LIFE THAT I NEVER HAD. WHILE YOU ALL ARE HERE IN HEAVEN YOU KNOW WHERE I AM? IN HELL!?" Joanne quietly walked over to Maureen with tears falling from her face as Roger went over to try and embrace Mimi but she just pushed him away.

"Why didn't you tell us this Meems?" Joanne asked through sobs.

"Why would I want to be a thorn in your perfect lives?" Mimi asked sarcastically. "ALL I HAD LEFT WAS ROBERTO AND NOW HE'S GONE! I HAVE NO ONE NOW!"

"MIMI!" Angel screamed with tears falling uncontrollably. "YOU STILL HAVE ME. YOU STILL HAVE JOANNE. PLUS YOU HAVE COLLINS, MARK, MAUREEN, AND ROGER HERE FOR YOU. YOU ARE NOT ALONE." Angel yelled back.

"No I don't Angel." Mimi said through sobs. "You have then. Me I have no one but this diseases." With that Mimi ran past everyone with tears in her eyes and left.

"MIMI!" Angel called after her, but she was already gone. "Mimi." She sobbed into Collins's shirt.

"I'll be back." Roger announced as he put on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked as she comforted Joanne who was in her arms crying.

"I'm going after her." Roger said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Mark asked as he watched Roger walk past him.

"Yeah man. I think we should give her some space." Collins added.

"Look I know what she's going through. She's been off smack for six months. Don't you think that after everything that she told us about how she was feeling that she'll either 'a' get back on smack, or 'b' kill herself." Roger stated as her reached for the door.

"Then go after her Roger. Watch over her for me please." Angel said through her sobs.

"I will." Roger promised. And with that Roger went out after her.


	4. 3: First Day Of School Take Two

**Chapter 3: First Day Of School Take 2**

*The Next Day*

"Mimi Elizabeth Montenegro it's time to go!" yelled Mrs. Montenegro.

"I'm up mom." Mimi said as she got up out of her bed. "Hmmm. What to wear?" Mimi asked herself as she looked through her closet.

Once dressed and finished eating her breakfast Mimi left for school. As she closed her front door and turned around she bumped in to… "Roger? What are you doing here?" She asked in shock yet hiding the fact that she was glad to see him.

"Well I thought that you could use a ride to school instead of taking the bus or walking." Roger explained.

"Thank you." Mimi said as she and Roger walked to his car. "Nice ride." Mimi said as she got in.

"It was my dad's first car so he thought it would be symbolic if it was mine." Roger said as he fastened his seat belt.

"Well this 1967 Chevy impala is a beauty. Your father kept it in good shape for you." Mimi said as she admired the interior.

"You know the type of car this is?" Roger asked in shock.

"Yeah. I love this type of car. I use to have one before we moved here. I would work on it when I wasn't high and man I hated getting rid of it." Mimi explained as she looked at Roger. "Hey um… thanks for everything. I mean you really saved me yesterday. And not only that but you also helped me out a lot."

"Only for you mademoiselle." Roger said in a theatrical voice. "Only for you."

"Well thank you kind sir." Mimi said with a little giggle escaping her mouth.

As they reached the red light Roger took the opportunity to take a quick look at Mimi who was staring right back at him. Noticing that Roger's eyes were on hers, Mimi turned away and blushed. 'Wow she's even cuter when she blushes.' Roger said to himself. Then kept on driving all the way to school.

*Kennedy High School*

"Welp we're here." Roger said as he finished parking his car.

"Yep. Take two of my first day of school."

"You nervous?"

"Just a bit but I'm happy that you're in all but one of my classes. It's nice to know at least one person there." Mimi said as both she and Roger exited the car. "To tell you the truth, I think that I'm even more nervous about facing Angel, Joanne, and everyone else."

"Why?" Roger asked confused as to why she would feel nervous about seeing the rest of the Bohemian gang.

"Well, I mean…. I guess that it's because of what happened yesterday. I mean I really blew up and said some nasty, awful things to all of you guys. But mostly to Angel and Joanne. And well all of you didn't deserve it." Mimi explained while she and Roger were walking up to then school.

Roger then stopped Mimi and turned her to face him, "Look Mimi, I think that what yesterday was just a result of two things. One of them being that you were holding all of your feelings in for so long that you just couldn't contain them anymore. And the second is that you just found out about April. I mean all of that plus what you've been going through the past two weeks with Roberto's death. If you put all of that together, it was a little bit too much for you to handle all at once so you snapped. No one can blame you for that. And I think that everyone understands that and I know that they won't hold it against you." Roger explained in a comforting, caring voice.

"Really?" Mimi asked as she blinked back her tears that she was about to shed.

"Yeah." Roger said pulling her into an embrace. "Hey, there they all are. Come on." With that Roger and Mimi ran over to the Bohemian gang.

"Um…hi everyone." Mimi said in a shy, uncertain voice.

"Mimi chica." Angel said as she pulled Mimi away from Roger and into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to make you feel so abandoned. I never wanted that. Your my sister and my bestest best friend and I love you chica." Angel explained with some tears in her eyes. "Can you every forgive me?" Mimi pushed herself out of Angel's embrace and turned to all of the Bohemians'. "Mimi?" Angel asked with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Angel… its actually all of you with whom I should beg forgiveness to." Mimi said with tears threatening to fall.

"WHAT?!" both Angel and Joanne asked at once.

"Why you Mimi?" Joanne asked in shock.

"Yeah girl, I mean all you did was state how you felt. That's not something you apologize for." Collins added as he walked up to Angel.

"But Tommy, I do need to apologize…" Before Mimi could say another word everyone around her started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" she asked in confusion.

"You called Collins Tommy." Mark said through laughing.

"So…" Mimi said not sure what was so funny about that.

"Meems, no one has ever called him 'Tommy' ever." Angel said still laughing.

"Oh. So…?" Mimi said with embarrassment. Her cheeks now turning a light shade of pink.

"Hey." Collins as he walked up to Mimi, making everyone stop laughing. "I say that only Mimi is allowed to call me Tommy. Anyone else will get a black eye." Collins announced, giving Mimi a brotherly hug.

"Really?" Mimi asked with puppy do eyes.

"Yeah. Only you though." Collins said with a smile.

'Ring Ring'

"Welp I guess we need to take Mimi here to the front office for her locker and to get her class schedule, and well to over all get her situated." Joanne stated.

"Yeah come on Mimi, we only got 15 minutes till starts." Angel said pulling Mimi forward.

"Hey I want to take her." Joanne said as she on Mimi's other hand.

"WAIT!" Mimi yelled getting out of the holds that Joanne and Angel had on her. "I'll decide who takes me." Mimi said. She quickly walked back to where the rest of the group was and grabbed both Mark and Roger's arms. "Mark and Roger can show me. That way I won't have to choose between my two best friends." Mimi said as she walked off arm and arm with Mark and Roger to the main office. Leaving Joanne and Angel with shocked expressions on faces and ark and Roger both wearing big ass grins reaching both ears.

**AN: Hey hope you all are enjoying the story so far. plz plz plz review & let me know what you all think of it.**


	5. 4: Mimi vs Muffy

_**Chapter 4: Mimi vs. Muffy**_

*Lunch*

"So Mimi how's your day going so far?" Maureen asked as she bit into her burger.

"Okay. I just hate the fact that…."

"Hey Mimi." Greeted Benny walking up to the group's table with his girlfriend Allison next to him.

"Hi Mimi." Allison greeted.

Everyone at the table could feel the tension between Mimi, Benny, and her cousin Allison.

"Hello." Mimi said keeping her head down and eyes on her food in front of her.

"Hello Benny. Hello _Muffy_." Roger greeted, making Mimi smile when he called Allison 'Muffy'.

"It's Allison, Davis." Benny said through clenched teeth.

"Oh it's okay Benny." Allison said as she walked over to Roger who was seated right next to Mimi. "He just calls me the pet name that he gave me. I mean…" Allison then leaned on Roger and put her lips to his ears and said in a seductive voice that everyone at the table could hear, "It's what he calls me to tell me that he likes me."

Shut the Hell up Allison!" Mimi ordered in a stern voice.

"What?" Allison asked as she got off of Roger. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said Shut The Hell Up! I mean… my God you have this p\bastard for your boyfriend and yet you still flirt with every guy there is, even when he's around. I mean my God you are such a hoe." Mimi ranted as she stared Allison down. "And FYI, Roger doesn't call you _'Muffy'_ because he like you, he calls you that to make fun of you. He, like I believe everyone at this table, despises and hates your sorry hoe ass."

Everyone at the table burst into laughter and applause for what Mimi had just said. For they know that everything that Mimi said was true to the end. And the reaction on both Allison and Benny's faces were priceless.

"You mother fucken bitch. How dare you speak to me that way."

"How dare I not." Mimi countered.

"Okay well do you really think that you're really the one to talk? I mean you of all people? Do your new friends really know the whole truth about your sorry ass?" Allison asked with venom in her voice, her eyes shooting daggers at Mimi.

"And what pray tell me is that supposed to mean?" Mimi snapped as her eyes were shooting daggers right back at Allison. Everyone at not only the table but the entire cafeteria went quiet to hear all that Allison was about to say about the new girl Mimi.

"I mean here you are calling me a hoe when at Truden High it was you who was called the hoe." Allison informed with a smirk at the fact that everyone in the cafeteria was now not only stared at Mimi but were also whispering about what they had just found out about her. Everyone apart from those at Mimi's table.

"And pray do tell everyone who it was that started those rumors, _Muffy_? For that's all that they were, just rumors." Angel asked in anger as she stood up and stood next to Mimi, placing comforting and protective hands on Mimi's shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Allison asked in shock.

"You heard me. You made Mimi's life at Truden High a living Hell all because she had the one thing that you didn't, couldn't, and would never have or get." Angel said staring Allison down, anger, rage, loathing, and disgust all showing in her eyes.

"And what could this slut possibly have that I wanted?" scoffed Allison hugging Benny.

"The heart and body of the hottest guy at Truden High, Roberto Marquez." Angel said with a big accomplished grin on her face.

"Oh whatever." With that Allison arm in arm left.

"Thanks Angel." Mimi said giving Angel a grateful hug.

"Hey I have a lot of payback that I need to do to _Muffy_. Two years' worth to be exact." Both Mimi and Angel laughed at that and the rest of the cafeteria went back to the way it was before Allison started talking about Mimi.

When Mimi sat back down roger said, "Mimi, thank you for helping me out with Muffy."

"Hey Rog., you saved and helped me out yesterday, plus you gave me a ride to school today. It was literally the least that I could do." Mimi said with a smile.

'_Mimi please don't make me start having feelings for you.'_ Roger begged to himself as he felt his heart start to speed up as he watched Angel, Joanne, Maureen, and Mimi talking and laughing about what had just happened between Allison, Mimi and Angel.


	6. 5: The Heart May Freeze Or It Can Burn

_**Chapter 5: The Heart May Freeze Or It Can Burn**_

*Mimi's House*

"So Mimi… how'd you like your first day at Kennedy High?" Angel asked as she and Mimi entered Mimi's bedroom.

"It was fun. I just wish that Benny and Allison weren't in any of my classes." Mimi replied as she placed her backpack on the ground next to her bed and took off her jacket.

"I know. I wish it wasn't so with them, but sad to say it is."

"Yeah your preaching to the choir. Hey Ang. did you know that in all of my classes; apart from chorus, drama, and dance; that all of the teachers sat me next to Roger?" Mimi asked as she started pulling out binders and putting them into her other backpack.

"Really? Wow." Angel replied with amusement not only in her voice but written all over her face.

Mimi looked up from what she was doing and looked at Angel with a raised brow. "What's with the face and amusing tone Ang.?"

"Nothing. Not a thing." Angel said her amusement still showing.

"Liar. Angel you told me once before that I know you better than anyone else, Now spill it." Mimi said as she zipped up her bag.

"Well it just seems to me that you like Roger. I mean your face went up when you mentioned his name." Angel explained.

"Angel, it's only been two almost three weeks since Roberto's death. I'd feel like I was doing him an injustice to him if I even dared to allow myself to fall in love or have a crush on anyone so soon. Not only that but I would feel that I'm betraying April for Roger was hers." Mimi explained, some tears emerging from her eyes at the memory of losing both Roberto and April so soon.

"Meems… look chica… I would think that number one Roberto would want nothing more than for you to be happy, and as for April… well I know that she wanted and most likely still wants nothing more than for both you and Roger to be happy." Angel explained as she put a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"I know that they would. But Angel don't you think that it's too soon?" Mimi asked. "I mean when I first layed eyes on Roger I felt this spark that I didn't feel with Roberto. I mean I've only known Roger for what two days, yet when I'm with him I feel protected. I'm laughing and smiling, and with him I feel as though I could do anything." Mimi explained with this distant cloud nine look on her face and in her eyes. "But I feel like such a bad person for feeling this way so quickly after Roberto's death."

"Meems…"

"Mimi Elizabeth Montenegro!" yelled an angry voice from downstairs.

"Well I guess my mother's home." Mimi said taking her purse and backpack; that she had just filled; with her as both she and Angel went downstairs. "Let's go see what she wants."

As Mimi and Angel reached downstairs, they walked over to Mrs. Montenegro who was stomping her foot in anger.

"Welcome home mother. You remember Angel, right?" Mimi greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Montenegro." Angel greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Angel." Mrs. Montenegro greeted with disgust. "Mimi Elizabeth Montenegro, do you care to explain to me why you didn't go to school yesterday? Number one, and number two why you embarrassed Allison today at school?" Mrs. Montenegro asked in anger.

"Mom, Allison started it when…" Mimi started to say.

"Don't you give me that Mimi. Allison has shown you nothing but kindness your whole life and this is how you repay her?" Mrs. Montenegro said in anger.

"You would say that mother cause your blinded by the truth." Mimi spat out in anger. "You won't believe me and my side of the story only hers. You love her more than your own daughters. Or should I say daughter."

"And what's that supposed to mean young lady?"

"Why didn't you tell me that April died a year ago?" Mimi asked in now tears.

"What?" Mrs. Montenegro asked, acting like this was news to her.

"Don't play dumb with me mother! I know that you know about it. But what I want to know is why in the hell you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me about my own sister?!" Mimi yelled in anger and tears.

"How dare you talk to me that way." Mrs. Montenegro asked as she faked her tears of remorse.

"How can I not? You didn't even care about April! And you sure don't give a rat's ass about me! You care more about your precious Allison, who isn't even your daughter, more than your own daughters! And I'm sick and tired of it! Your killing your daughters and you don't even care!" Mimi said as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door in tears with Angel right behind her. Leaving her mother in both shock and dismay.

* * *

**Thx 2 all of u who r following this story and who have sent me reviews. i hope that you will continue to enjoy and review. Plz Plz Plz tell me what you think & review. **


	7. 6: The Pain Will Ease If I Can Learn

_**Chapter 5: The Pain Will Ease If I Can Learn**_

*Roger's House*

"Man I still don't understand why Angel was the only one that Mimi allowed to come to her house. It's not fair I tell you." Maureen whined and complained.

"Honey Bear, Mimi wanted time along with Angel so that they could catch up and all." Joanne explained in an irritated voice for Maureen has been whining and complaining about this for the past two hours.

"But Pookey…." Maureen whined.

"Oh my God! Maureen will you shut up and give it up already!" Mark snapped with annoyance.

"Marky…"

"Don't Marky me Maureen. God you're getting to become even more annoying then usual. Enough is enough already!" Mark said giving Maureen a stern look.

"_Bring, Ring"_ rang the telephone.

"I'll get that." Roger said as he got up off of his recliner that he was sitting on and walked over to the phone. "Hello? Davis residence." Roger greeted.

"Hey Rog it's me Angel. Um… is Collins there?" Angel asked on the other line.

"Yeah he is Ang. Hold on." Roger placed his hand over the phone and called over to Collins, "Hey Collins, its Angel. She wants to talk to you." Roger handed the phone to Collins then sat back down in his recliner.

"Hey babe what's up?" Collins asked wondering why Angel would be calling him when she's suppose to be spending time with Mimi.

"Um… do you think you could come down here and help me get Mimi into Roger's house? She and her bitch of a mother had a huge fight and Mimi can't stop crying. She begged me to bring her here with all of you. She also needs a place to stay babe. She packed three bags. Two of her personal items and the third for school and…"

"Ang. I'm on my way." Collins interrupted.

"Thanks honey." With that Angel and Collins hung up.

~15 minutes later~

"You feeling better chica?" Angel asked as Mimi's eyes began to open.

"Yes. I just really hate her." Mimi said with tears threatening to fall once again.

"What happened?" Joanne inquired as she sat right beside Mimi on Roger's couch.

"My mother's just being her usual self. So I packed up some of my stuff and left." Mimi explained as she started to sit up.

"You moved out?" Mark asked in shock.

"Yeah. My mother knew about April's death and didn't even tell me. All she cares about is her precious Allison." Mimi said through clenched teeth.

"So where are you gonna stay?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know yet. I mean papa will help me financially when I find a place and…"

"NO!" Roger yelled scaring everyone in the room including himself. After clearing his throat he added, "Why don't you just stay here? I mean, I know for certain that my mom wouldn't mind and you can stay in our spare bedroom."

"Really Roger?" Mimi asked in shock.

"Yeah man are you sure that your ma won't mind?" Collins asked still surprised that Roger would even suggest Mimi moving in and living with him and his mom.

"Yeah I mean she didn't mind when April lived here."

"April lived here?" Mimi asked in shock.

"Yeah." Roger answered as he began to remember what his life was like living with April.

"Well are you sure that you mom won't mind?" Mark asked still uncertain and breaking Roger out of his trance.

"Yes I'm sure." Roger confirmed.

* * *

**Thx 2 all of u who r following this story and who have sent me reviews. i hope that you will continue to enjoy and review. Plz Plz Plz tell me what you think & review. **


	8. 7: April and Roger's Life Before Death

_**Chapter 7: April and Roger's Life Before Death**_

*The Next Day*

As Roger walked into the kitchen he saw both Mimi and his mother laughing up a storm. _'What are those two talking about?'_ Roger asked himself with fear that they were talking about him.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mrs. Davis greeted her son. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay mom." Roger replied as he gave his mother a good morning hug and kiss.

"Morning Roger." Mimi greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning. And how'd you sleep Ms. Marquez?" Roger asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"I slept great." Mimi beamed with happy and joy written all over her face.

"Well that's good to hear." Roger said as he sat down and started eating his cereal.

"So Mrs. Davis was else did April do to Roger?"

"Wait… what?!" Roger asked as he swallowed his cereal preventing himself from spitting it out of his mouth for the shock of the topic that his mother and Mimi were talking about.

"I've been telling Mimi al the things that April did to you. Mimi asked what it was like living with her sister and," Mrs. Davis then turned her attention back to Mimi leaving Roger at a loss of words. "darling it was very entertaining. There was never a dull moment when it came to your sister."

"Wait… why?" Roger asked still in shock and a bit of embarrassment.

"Again, I asked your mother to April was like when she lived here. I mean come on Roger your mother just said that." Mimi replied still wearing a big smile on her face.

"But…" Roger whined wishing that he was elsewhere.

"Anyway," Mrs. Davis interrupted. "There was this one time when Roger woke up and when he came downstairs, his hair was not only braided, but he also had make-up all over his face. April and I just burst into laughter." Mrs. Davis said as she recalled the incident herself.

"It wasn't that funny." Roger growled with embarrassment.

"I wish I was there to see it." Mimi said in the sweetest wishful voice.

"Oh I wish you were too sweetheart." Mrs. Davis said with a motherly smile on her face.

"_Bring, Ring." _

"I'll get that." Mrs. Davis said as she went to answer the phone.

"So did April always play practical jokes on you?" Mimi asked Roger who was silently eating his breakfast.

"Only on days that end with 'Y'." Roger said with a very small grin.

"Hey she only does that to people she really cares about." Mimi said as she patted Roger's back.

"Mimi, it's for you. It's your Uncle Richard." Mrs. Davis called.

"Coming." Mimi said as she hurriedly ran to the phone. "Hello." Mimi greeted.

"How's my favorite niece?" Richard Grey asked with love and a smile in his voice.

"I'm doing well now that my mother can no longer control me. So what's up?" Mimi asked.

"Well we're having a family reunion at my house tomorrow and since it's a Saturday I was wondering it you could make it. You and I both know that you are that life of every reunion that we have. You always seem to make it more fun and entertaining." Richard Grey said with hope in his voice.

"Well…um… do you think that I could invite all of my new friends? I mean I see them all as my family and…"

"Of course. The more the merrier." Richard Grey interrupted making Mimi smile.

"That's great. Um… one more thing Uncle Richard."

"Yes?" Richard Grey asked with happiness and joy in his voice.

"What's the dress code?" Mimi asked as she thought of what everyone of her friends would wear.

"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in, And that goes for your friends as well. I want you all to have a good time so as long as your clothing is PG 13 appropriate then there shouldn't be any problem."

"Really? Well that's good to hear. So I'll see you tomorrow then." Mimi said with the biggest smile on her face with a plan forming in her mind.

"Definitely." And with that both Richard Grey and Mimi hung up.

As Mimi entered the kitchen both Roger and his mother looked at her with curiosity. "What was that about?" Roger asked.

"Well let's just say that I hope you and the gang don't have any plans for tomorrow."

"Why's that dear?" Mrs. Davis asked wondering what it was that her son and Mimi as well as all of Roger's friends would be doing tomorrow.

"Because their all gonna help me not only live through it, but also liven up the party. And my Uncle Richard insists the all come." Mimi explained, with a big mischievous smile on her face as she thought about Saturday.


	9. 8: I'm Disaster

_**Chapter 8: I'm Disaster**_

*Lunch*

"You want us to go where?!" the whole table apart from Mimi and Roger asked in shock and confusion.

"I want all of you to accompany me to my family reunion tomorrow." Mimi repeated.

"Why?" Angel asked trying to understand what it is that Mimi is planning on doing.

"Well because, having you all there with me will help me survive my mother and Allison. Plus, you guys can help me make dinner more entertaining and fun." Mimi explained, glowing with the thought of the plan that she has devised to show her family that she is who she is and that they should either accept her or lose her.

"What is it that your devising in that lovely head of yours, Mimi?" Joanne asked as she continued to stroke Maureen's legs which were on top of hers.

"Well…"

"Well if it isn't the so called 'bohemians'" sneered Allison as she and Benny walked up to the table.

"What do you want Muffy?" asked Collins in annoyance as he rolled his eyes at Allison's comment.

"Watch it Col…" Benny began to say but was cut off by Allison when she held her hand up to stop him.

"Look we didn't come over here to be ridiculed, okay. We just came over here to see if its true." Allison said as she glared at the back of Mimi's head.

"If what's true Muffy?" Mark asked getting annoyed and frustrated by the tension that Allison and Benny had brought to their upbeat table.

"That all of you low lives are really coming to my father's family reunion tomorrow. I saw that under Mimi's name that there was a plus seven. And you seven are the only ones who even hangs out with my pathetic slut of a cousin." Allison explained, never breaking her glare at the back of Mimi's head.

"Yes it's true." Roger said through clenched teeth while giving an assuring grin to Mimi.

"Mimi was actually just telling us about what we can and can't do." Angel added with an equal glare towards Allison.

"Well then I guess I'll just see you all at my house properly dressed and well behaved. And not dressing or acting like the low lives you all really are." Allison sneered and inquired not allowing the fact that Benny was trying to tell her to 'stop' and 'tone it down a bit' too actually stop her from implying to the group that they actually were in fact not welcomed to her house or to her family reunion.

Knowing exactly what Allison was trying to do Mimi stood up and turned to face Allison while shooting daggers through her eyes as she to glared Allison down. "You know what Allison, we _**will**_ be there tomorrow and we _**will**_ behave however the _**fuck**_ we want to. You wanna know why? Well I'll tell you, it's because your father, my Uncle Richard said that we _**can**_ dress however the _**fuck we**_ want to as long as _**we're all comfortable**_. That and he also wants _**us**_ _**all**_ to have _**fun **_and to be our _**low life selves**_. So why don't you and your _**jackass of a boyfriend**_ leave _**us low lives**_ the _**hell alone**_, you _**mother fucken sluty ass bitch**_!?" Mimi snapped glaring Allison down. Both cousins now had daggers shooting out of their eyes at one another. Neither hearing any of the chuckles, cheering, or snickering that was going on throughout the entire cafeteria.

"Just know that this is war, skank." Allison said in a low voice that only Mimi could hear. "Oh and by the way, Roberto was a lot of fun in the sack. We had a go before he offed himself. I guess he couldn't think of breaking up with you to be with me so he just offed himself. Better hope that you can keep Roger with you unlike your own sister or unlike you could with Roberto." Allison added still only low enough to where Mimi could hear, with a sinister grin.

And then both she took hold of Benny's arm; Benny who was now wearing a confused and concerned look as he looked at Mimi's now distraught and saddened face, was pulled away by Allison before he could say a word of comfort to his once good friend. 'What the fuck did Allison say to her? I've never seen Mimi this distraught except for two times since I've known her. Once when she found out that I was dating Allison, and the other was when Roberto committed suicide. SO what the fuck did Allison say to her?' Benny asked himself as he tried to pounder what it was that Allison could have possibly said to have affected Mimi so much.

Once Benny and Allison were gone the entire Bohemian table erupted with applause just as the entire cafeteria quieted down and Mimi sat back down in her seat which was between Roger and Angel.

"Camino chica. Dije realmente." Angel said in Spanish with laughter as she patted Mimi's back.

_(Way to go girl. You really told her off)_

"You were fucken awesome!" cheered Maureen through her gasps of breath for she was laughing so hard,

"You okay?" asked both Mark and Roger as they closely watched Mimi with concern. For instead of smiling and/ or laughing at what just went down between her and Allison like the rest of the table and possibly the whole cafeteria. Instead Mimi was in fact almost on the verge of tears. Her face showed that of distraught and sadness not that of Mimi's usual upbeat loving and laughing self.

"Meems?" Joanne asked with concern as she too noticed the same thing that both Mark and Roger had.

"Mimi… chica le parece bien? Hable con mi niña, por favor? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué hizo Allison decir a usted cuando estaba asomada en y habla tan bajo que no oímos?" Angel asked in a confused yet concerned and worried voice. (_Mimi… girl you okay? Talk to me girl please? What's wrong? What did Allison say to you when she leaned in and spoke so low that we couldn't hear?_)

"Yeah… What?" Mimi asked, clearly not really listening to what her friends were saying, as her voice cracked a bit. However her emotions were showing in flying colors, allowing her friends to see that something Allison had said had really gotten to her and was really troubling her.

"Oh, cariño por favor, hablar conmigo. ¿Qué pasa?" Angel asked once again in Spanish, ingoring the fact that no one else at the table knew what it was that she was saying except Mimi and hersef, as she pulled Mimi into her arms. (_Oh, sweetie please, talk to me. What's wrong?_)

"Angel…no…." Mimi said as tears began to fall from her eyes as she maneuvered herself out of Angel's embrace. As she looked around at all of the concerned and worried faces of her friends at the table Mimi gathered her stuff ignoring all of the protests that the table was saying. Then as she put on her leopard print jacket and picked up her backpack and purse, Mimi turned to her friends and said with pleading eyes, "Please excuse me." And with that Mimi left the bohemian gang in bewilderment and confusion as they watched their friend in tears and distraught leave not only the cafeteria but the building to go outside.


End file.
